


Here For A Good Time

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [28]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Yunan pops by to visit his lover sometimes. Koumei knows what he wants when he does and is more than happy to provide.
Relationships: Ren Koumei/Yunan
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Kudos: 6





	Here For A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> ah, the implication that this isnt the first time. shall i write more of them?

Koumei watched as a vine descended into his field of vision and pooled on the library table in front of him, right on top of his scroll. He sighed and tugged it thrice. Yunan appeared by his side and traipsed light fingers over his shoulders.

"Doing research?"

"I am. Are you looking to conduct your own research project?" Koumei asked. Yunan laughed quietly and removed his earring, the magic tool that let him alert his family and the guards if he was in trouble. Koumei slid it far across the table and out of the way.

Yunan leaned in and breathed against his ear. "That's right, and I'm here for my favorite test subject~"

Koumei moaned softly and nodded, giving Yunan the consent he needed to begin. He licked the shell of Koumei's ear, making him gasp with that sweet voice of his, then investigated his layers.

"Three as always. Don't ever change, Koumei~" Yunan set his hands on Koumei's and cast a spell that lit up his nervous system. Soft red lines arced across Koumei's body and lit up more strongly wherever Yunan's fingers stroked him.

Yunan undid his outer robe and let it fall into a puddle in his chair. "One~" His palms rubbed up and down Koumei's arms where he sat.

"Yunan~" Koumei breathed. The spell was working to heat up his body, making his cheeks flush from the gentle touches. The hands moved over his skin to his waistskirt, tugging gently at the sash. He stayed still as Yunan undid it and took the skirt away, leaving him in just his robes. Another tug on the side tie and his body was exposed.

The cool air of the library hit his skin like a summer breeze on sweat, bringing relief in the brief moment before Yunan's hands were roaming across his skin, groping the outsides of his thighs, the insides, up his sides, over his stomach. Koumei bit onto his finger to suppress his moans, every touch pushing into his loins. Yunan palmed circles into his stomach and started laying kisses on his shoulder. Koumei looked around as Yunan caressed him and started sucking on his flesh, leaving marks behind. 

"Yunan~ Be careful," he said. "Don't stray outside the collar area."

"Mmm~ But what if I want people to know you're claimed? What if I want them to know you're  _ mine _ ?" Yunan nibbled his lobe. Koumei moaned. Even so, Yunan respected his wishes and kept the marks he bit into his flesh below the collar. Every bite set Koumei's body alight, making him moan more and more.

"I love those sounds you make, Koumei~" Yunan said. His hat was discarded to the table.

"I love the way you touch me~" Koumei squeaked and moaned as Yunan played with his nipples, bringing up their sensitivity and rubbing the nubs in slow circles. They became perky under his ministrations. The feeling elicited by the touches caused Koumei to push his chest into Yunan's hands. Yunan chuckled.

"Your body is so sensitive to my touch. Will it follow my hands anywhere?" One went down over his stomach, causing him to jump. The other trailed along his spine. Koumei moaned, back arching. His cock had hardened easily and now started throbbing from neglect. Yunan's hand ghosted close to it, playing with the reddish curls around it, teasing the skin as his fingertips edged closer and closer to the shaft.

"Say my name," Yunan said.

"Yunan~" Koumei moaned. Yunan touched his cock delicately, then with more vigor, stroking it with his left hand and playing with Koumei's nipple with the right. Koumei's face screwed up in pleasure as he was touched openly in the library.

The right hand snuck down and teased his asshole, making his gasp in anticipation.

"Koumei~ Do you want me inside you today?" Yunan asked, as if it was a question. 

"Yes~" Koumei bent himself over the table and waited as Yunan performed a spell and started stretching him out, poking Koumei's ass with the head of his own cock, now free from his pants.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" Yunan asked, slipping in a second finger inside.

"Yes~"

"Tell me how much you want me, Koumei," Yunan said.

"I want you so badly, my ass is aching to be filled by your cock~" Koumei moaned softly as Yunan massaged his ass and rubbed his cock on it. He stretched him out and stroked the prostate, making Koumei moan loudly enough to send someone skittering away.

"Looks like someone found us out~"

"Hurry and put it in~" Koumei said.

"That's not a nice way to ask," Yunan said, chuckling. He slid a third finger inside. Koumei keened as he rubbed his prostate more.

"Please put your cock in my ass?" he tried again.

"Better," Yunan said. Koumei loved this sort of talk. Pulling his fingers out got another moan, and pushing the head in elicited even more. He kept pushing in until he was buried to the hilt, just barely touching his prostate with his length, teasing him gently.

The pace he set was slow. As he gradually went faster and faster, he also moved closer and closer to that delicious little bundle of nerves that —

"Ahhhaaaahhhhh~" Koumei moaned and tried to suppress it. There it was, that sound that Yunan so loved. He traces his hands over the thin Prince's skin and hummed.

"Your ass feels so much better than it had the first time~ Is it molding to my shape?"

"Yes~ It's trained to fit your cock best~" Koumei said, moaning.

"That's right, it is~" He smiled and kissed Koumei on the mouth as he kept fucking him, tongue slipping in to do a little fucking there, too. Koumei moaned as his head started getting dizzy. Yunan tucked his braid between Koumei's nipples and the table, using it to give more friction and pleasure to him.

Koumei moaned and pushed his hips back, rubbed his chest on the braid, tried to keep up with Yunan's tongue. "Yu... nan...~"

Yunan thrusted suddenly into him, going hard directly on his prostate, moaning and kissing Koumei with more and more passion, dominating his mouth. Koumei moaned into his mouth.

"I'm ready to cum, Koumei~ Cum with me!" He thrusted one last time into Koumei's ass and came. Koumei came on the table and squeezed down on his cock, making Yunan grunt.

"You're so tight, Koumei~ Oh, but you made a mess on the table. Better clean that up," Yunan said, using a spell to clean out Koumei's ass. Koumei bent over his cum and lapped it up. Once the table was clean, he dressed himself and wiped the spot dry with his sleeve. Yunan collected his hat, then rubbed their bodies together briefly.

"See you next time~"

"Until then," Koumei said. Yunan disappeared around a corner, then entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> ill prolly write more about them


End file.
